Cherry cake and cucumber sandwiches
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Pendant que Delilah détruit le monde, comte des poison, baron désherité et médium verreux prennent le thé. Recueil de OS des "gentils"... 5: quelques fraises 6: CainRiff 7: les méthodes de meurtre de Cain 8: CléhadoreSheila 9: petit Cain et sa tante
1. La prochaine fois

_Et ici le recueil de OS des gentils pour équilibrer avec celui des méchants_:)

**Personnages/Couple :** Oscar, CainOscar (ne me dites pas que c'est original, le CainOscar : c'est _canon_ la CainOscar !- voir _La marque du Bélier rouge_ et les tomes 6 et 8 de God Child -même que, par deux fois le grand mon grand crétin chéri fait pratiquement des avances à Cain ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je vous montrerai les cases...)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Cain et sa clique appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

**Note**** :** présences de phrases pas comme on apprend à les faire en français (beaucoup de verbes se baladant tous seuls, sans sujets et à l'infinitif, etc.)

corrigé par **Loua**

--

_**La prochaine fois...**_

- Cain... je pourrais... Il faut que je te parle... Bon... Là, ploum ploum, ok...

Réajuster sa cravate...

- Cain... écoute-moi... Non, non, ce n'est pas encore pour te demander Mary en mariage, promis, hahaha... Je... J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, s'il te plait... J'aime... J'aime énormément Maryweather, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais... Je sais bien qu'elle est si jeune et... - mais non, je te dis que ce n'est pas une énième demande en mariage que je veux te faire ! C'est... c'est... un aveu... Cain... je voulais que tu saches que... la cour que je lui fais... en réalité... t'est dest... Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce que je voudrais que tu comprennes, c'est que... quand je dis à Mary que je l'aime... Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, hein ! Je l'aime énormément, mais pas comme ça... non, pas vraiment comme ça... et... en réalité... je ne fais que reporter sur elle... parce que... je ne peux pas dire "je t'aime"... à la personne à qui je voudrais vraiment... Cain...

Rire nerveux, se changeant en rire franc. Mieux vaut en rire, après tout. Mieux vaut rire, toujours...

- C'est pas encore gagné, hein ? confia Oscar au reflet dans le miroir qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

Allons, encore une fois.

Se composer un visage grave...

- Cain... S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Pour une seule fois, écoute-moi, jusqu'au bout. Je m'attends à ce que tu me juges sévèrement, et je le mérite... mais je ne peux plus mentir... Je ne peux plus... Cain, je serai bref... Mon amour pour Mary - pour qui j'ai une réelle affection, hein... - mais... depuis le début... la cour que je lui fais n'est qu'une façade pour cacher qu... qu'en réalité... ce n'est pas d'_elle_ que je suis tombé amoureux... dès le premier regard...

Léger sourire, un peu triste. Puis large sourire.

- C'est bon j'étais sérieux là ?

Le miroir préfére ne rien répondre.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je recommence... Cain, tu sais... le jour où... le jour où je t'ai avoué que la première fois où je vous ai croisés, Mary et toi... j'ai perdu la raison... Je n'avais pas précisé... C'est toi qui en as déduit que c'était Mary l'objet de ma flamme... Et... même si je me suis empressé de confirmer... tu n'as jamais songé, même un instant, que c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas trouver le courage de démentir...

Rire nerveux encore. Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il y a déjà songé. Bien sûr qu'il le sait, ça se voit dans ses regards en coin, ça s'entend dans ses remarques froides. Il le sait. Un homme comme Cain le sent forcément quand on le vénère et le désire autant - et un homme comme Oscar ne saura jamais mentir.

Coup de poing. Fêlure sur le miroir.

- Cain ! Je sais que tu es au courant, je sais que tu vas en rire, je sais que le dire n'est qu'une nouvelle preuve de ma stupidité, mais je ne peux plus mentir, je ne peux plus essayer de le cacher, je n'en peux plus ! Il faut… Il faut que je le dise, une fois au moins ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Cain ! De... de toute mon âme... Je... je... je suis ridicule...

Oo.

Et venir s'inviter encore une fois chez les Hargreaves. C'était devenu tellement naturel. Les domestiques le saluaient, le traitaient comme "le prétendant de Mademoiselle Mary", et c'était très bien ainsi.

Et le majordome de prendre son pardessus avec ce léger froncement de sourcil, et ce regard, encore...

_Eh bien quoi Riff... Tu le sais, et je sais que tu le sais... Qu'est ce que ça peut faire puisque pour toi je le sais aussi, et tu sais que je le sais... Et nous savons tous deux qu'il n'y a rien à y faire, alors à quoi bon m'envoyer ces regards noirs... Entre compagnons d'infortune, on devrait plutôt se serrer les coudes, non ?_

- Oscar, je te préviens, si tu veux rester dormir c'est non, si tu veux rester dîner, c'est non, si tu veux même prendre le thé c'est non, ma demeure n'est pas un hospice pour baron déshérité.

- Tu n'as donc aucune compassion ? Si tu savais comme c'est cruel de se retrouver à la rue quand on porte le nom de Gabriel !

Echange habituel. Puis Riff qui s'éloigne, donner quelques ordres aux autres domestiques. Tous les deux, seuls, un moment...

- Cain... j'aimerais... il faut que je te parle...

L'air sérieux, presque. Pour une fois...

- Bon... Mais fais vite, j'ai quelques fonctions prenantes, _moi._

- Cain...

Presque... Presque... Le courage était là...

- Qu'est ce que tu viens encore faire ici, tas de muscles sans cervelle ?! Tu as nulle part ailleurs où aller, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà essayé le zoo ? Il t'engagerait, c'est sûr !

- Ô, Mary, soleil de mes jours, astre de mes nuits ! Notre mariage approche à grands pas, ton frère et moi étions justement en train de fixer une date, il va falloir que tu songes à choisir une robe...

- Crétin, fait la gamine avec l'air sévère mais un peu de rose aux joues.

Et cette fois encore, il ferait sa persévérante cour à cette petite fille blonde en évitant le regard de son frère. Bah, après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable. Amusant même.

La prochaine fois.

Il lui dira la prochaine fois...


	2. Et mat

**Personnages/Couple :** Cain et trois de ses amants… heu... je veux dire… Cain, Oscar, Clé et Riff XP  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Cain et sa clique appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

Corrigé par **Loua**

_Oo._

Cain sorti sa reine.

Clehadore esquissa un sourire, et, avançant son fou, prit à son adversaire le cavalier qui lui restait.

- Allons, allons, comte… Une faute d'inattention ? Vous voilà en bien mauvaise posture…

Cain se renfrogna, acheva d'un trait son verre de brandy et le tendit à Riff, pour qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

- Si je puis me permettre, my lord… la tour… en c5… glissa le majordome à l'oreille de son maître en le resservant.

La moue du jeune comte se changea en sourire carnassier quand il s'empressa d'exécuter le brillant conseil.

- Hey ! Je refuse ce coup ! Vous m'avez proposé de jouer contre vous, pas contre votre valet !

- A aucun moment nous n'avons précisé qu'une aide extérieure était à exclure, se défendit Cain avec mauvaise foi. Si tu le désires, rien ne t'empêches de faire appel à Oscar…

- Ah, on a besoin de moi ?

- Retournez boire dans votre fauteuil, baron. Le jour où j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un ce ne sera certainement pas de vous.

Faisant peu de cas des protestations du médium, Oscar s'approcha de l'échiquier qu'il observa gravement avant de s'illuminer.

- Je peux, Dominique ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Le baron dut prendre cette remarque pour une réponse affirmative car il avança une des pièces de Cléhadore. Riff riposta immédiatement.

- Hey, Riff ! Mais…

- Désolé, my lord… De toute manière c'était le meilleur coup à faire, vous l'aviez certainement vu…

Pendant que Cain se mettait à bouder – parce que non, il ne l'avait pas vu, mais quand même, c'était _sa_ partie… -, Oscar, totalement absorbé par le jeu, commença à pousser distraitement Cléhadore pour s'assoire à sa place.

Après une courte et vaine tentative de résistance le médium se résolut à abandonner son siège à l'envahisseur. Cain poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour, cédant sa place à Riff – et emporta avec lui la bouteille de brandy… Tous deux allèrent s'affaler sur le canapé, pestant avec une grande mesquinerie contre ces deux barbares brutaux qui feraient mieux de s'affronter à la boxe qu'aux échecs.

- … et mat !

- Quoi ?!

Riff fixait l'échiquier, l'air sidéré, tandis qu'Oscar gesticulait sur sa chaise.

- J'ai battu le blondinet ! Je suis un génie ! Je suis un dieu !

- Vous n'avez aucune fierté à tirer de cette victoire, protesta le majordome avec une profonde mauvaise foi, lord Cain était déjà en net désavantage quand j'ai repris sa partie !

- Aha, le petit valet n'est pas content parce qu'il a enfin trouvé un domaine où il ne me surpasse pas ! chantonna Oscar – ce qui, en soi, n'était pas tout à fait faux…

- Ridicule. Je vous répète que vous étiez avantagé dès le début. Si nous n'avions pas pris une partie en cours ça ne ce serait certainement pas passé comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Et bien voyons ça tout de suite, le défia Oscar, jubilant, en replaçant les pièces.

Dans le canapé, Cain poussa un nouveau soupir de lassitude en s'affaissant encore plus et Cléhadore se resservit un verre de brandy.

- La prochaine fois, comte, suggéra le medium, fidèle à sa vénalité, pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire un poker ?

_--_

_Tiens, et puis, au passage, juste pour expliquer mon dérapage sur la boxe, je rappelle qu__'Oscar fait du rugby et que Riff, quand il était étudiant, donnait des cours de boxe (La marque du bélier rouge – il n'y a vraiment qu'une otaku pour se rappeler de détails comme ça XP) Et oui, ce sont des hommes virils, __**eux**__, avec de vrais morceaux de testostérone. Rien avoir avec ce petit comte chétif même pas foutu de soulever une pelle… _


	3. Cauchemar

**Personnages :** Dominique Cléhadore

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Cain et sa clique appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

**Spoil :** un peu de tome 4 pour quelques traditions Delilhiennes, et un peu de tome 6 pour l'enfance de Cléhadore… Rien de très important (mais en même temps si n ne sait pas ce qu'est la cérémonie de la resurection je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y comprendre grand chose…)

**Timeline :** quelque part entre le tome 2 et le tome 4 de God Child

**Avertissement :** heu… exercice de style … :S

corrigé par **Loua**

--

Froid.

_Allons, avance._

Le tissu rêche contre sa peau.

_De toute manière tu n'as plus le choix._

Les dalles glacées sous ses pieds nus.

_Tu savais que tu passerais par là si tu acceptais._

Avancer sous les arcades de ce couloir sans fin.

Les mains de Cléhadore se crispaient sur son oreiller. Il grogna dans son sommeil.

Salle immense.

_Agenouille-toi, à présent._

Mettre un genou au sol, goût de l'humiliation.

_De toute manière tu n'as plus le choix._

Et toujours cette odeur de mort et de formol qui règne partout ici.

_Tu savais que tu passerais par là si tu acceptais._

Les mains qui se posent sur ses tempes ont quelque chose d'absolument abject.

Sheila finit par se réveiller, et contempla avec un peu d'embarras le medium endormi qui s'agitait.

Les épines blessant son front.

_Joue le jeu, voyons._

Cynique singerie blasphématoire de la passion.

_De toute manière tu n'as plus le choix._

Et cet esprit brutal qui pénètre le sien, le viole sans ménagement.

_Tu savais que tu passerais par là si tu acceptais._

Plonge profondément, lacère, arrache ce qui fait le plus mal, ce qui est le plus enfoui.

Quand Cléhadore poussa ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur, la prostituée hésita encore un instant, se demandant si elle devait le tirer de son cauchemar.

L'eau sur le carrelage…

Souvenirs.

_Et maintenant, encaisse._

Une famille si noble, tomber si bas…

L'argent.

_De toute manière tu n'as plus le choix._

Tu crois que je serais morte si mon fils n'était pas un sorcier ?

Noyée.

_Tu savais que tu passerais par là si tu acceptais._

C'EST COMME SI C'ETAIT TOI QUI M'AVAIS TUEE, DOMINIQUE !

Voyant des larmes couler aux yeux de son amant, Sheila se décida.

- Dominique… Dominique, réveille-toi ! Chéri ! Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Cléhadore, le souffle court, le regard fixe, se laissa quelques instants cajoler comme un enfant. Quelques courts instants seulement, puis il repoussa sa maîtresse. Un peu trop brutalement peut-être.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- C'est sans importance, répondit le medium en se levant. Je vais… boire un peu d'eau…

Encore un de ces hommes trop fiers, de ceux qui n'avouent jamais leurs faiblesses. Surtout pas à une femme. Elle connaissait.

- Comme vous voudrez.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, son regard évita la baignoire. Il ouvrit grand le robinet du lavabo et plongea son visage sous l'eau.

Etrangement, quand il releva la tête et affronta son reflet dans le miroir, il se sentait profondément serein.

Plus de compromis à faire entre sa conscience et sa vénalité. Plus entendre sa soif de liberté lui reprocher ses hésitations. Plus à peser pour et contre.

Si Alexis Hargreaves revenait le voir, définitivement, ce serait non.

Car maintenant il savait que même s'il acceptait, il ne pourrait pas supporter la cérémonie de la résurrection.


	4. coup de foudre

**Personnage/Couple:** Oscar, Cain/Oscar, Mary/Oscar

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** ah, si seulement Oscar était à moi X3... Mais il est à Kaori Yuki

environ 170 mots gribouillé en décembre 2008

**0o.**

Le coup de foudre. Grandiose, magnifique. Comme dans les livres, mais en mieux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça lui arriverait un jour. Il n'y croyait même pas. Et pourtant il était là, immobile, paralysé par la stupeur, la trop grande beauté du spectacle...

Là-bas, sur le trottoir d'en face, maintenant vide. La scène persistait dans son œil, brillante et douloureuse, comme quand on a trop regardé le soleil.

Oh, rien d'épique. Rien de précis. Plus de beauté qu'il n'en avait vu de sa vie.

L'éclat d'une chevelure blonde. Le rire d'une fillette. Un sourire espiègle, un mouvement de main, et surtout... Oh, surtout... la profondeur d'un regard, d'un vert insoutenable, croisé un instant éternelle et trop bref.

La certitude éclatante d'aimer toujours, en un regard. C'était absurde.

Pourtant il était là, bras ballant, le cœur battant la chamade, avec en tête une unique pensée: il venait de croiser l'amour de sa vie – et il était bien incapable de dire si c'était de cette fillette blonde qu'il s'agissait, ou du sensuel jeune homme qui l'accompagnait...


	5. fraises sauvages

**Personnages: **Cain, Mary, Riff

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Cain Hargreaves est à Kaori Yuki, et ce n'est pas moi qui viendrait le lui réclamer (sale gosse...)

environ 470 mots

écrit en juin 2009 pour **kaorulabelle****,** sur le prompt "ramasser des fraises"

0o.

Au pied du haut mur qui délimitait la frontière entre le petit jardin sécurisant et l'hostile reste du monde, parmi les herbes toxiques, poussaient, part laissée à la nature de tout jardin anglais, quelques fraises sauvages.

Quand Mary les remarqua, elle se précipita sur elles, abandonnant son ombrelle sur la pelouse. Elle allait porter le premier fruit à sa bouche quand son frère, qui venait de la rejoindre, la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Mary, demanda-t-il doucereusement en lui désignant une grande fleur blanche qui poussait à coté du fraisier, sais-tu ce que c'est, ceci ?

- Non, répondit la fillette avec mauvaise humeur, la douceur de l'après-midi l'inclinant peu à s'adonner à la botanique après avoir été troublée dans son goûter.

- C'est de la ciguë, ma princesse. La grande ciguë, le poison des philosophes. C'est là que je la fait pousser... Si j'étais toi, je ne mangerais pas ces fraises.

Maryweather tourna vers son frère un regard curieux.

- Les puissants alcaloïdes toxiques de la ciguë imprègnent la terre autours d'elle, poursuivit celui-ci sur un ton mielleux, et par les racines, le poison pénètre dans tout les végétaux à proximité... Mange cette fraise, et ce sera comme si tu mâchais une feuille de ciguë. Sans doute que tu n'en mourras pas, mais tu seras prise de diarrhées, ainsi que de violents vertiges et d'atroces maux de tête. Manges-en deux, et tu tomberas à terre, agitée de spasmes. Manges en trois, et demain j'enterre ma petite soeur...

La petite fille contempla un instant la fraise qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main, et se retourna vers son frère, sourcil froncé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Peut-être veux-tu essayer ? Une n'est pas mortelle, je te l'ai dis. C'est juste... atroce.

Mary sembla hésiter encore un instant, puis déposa le fruit dans la main tendue de son frère.

- C'est bien. Je vais demander à Riff de cueillir les autres et les jeter, pour que tu ne sois pas inutilement tentée... Riff !

Le majordome, qui avait écouté de loin la conversation, s'approcha avec un bol, et entreprit de ramasser les petites fraises mûres, pendant que la fillette s'éloignait en maugréant contre les passions douteuses de son frère.

- Dois-je vraiment les _jeter_, my lord ?

- Ne soit pas stupide. Je les veux dans mon bureau avec de la crème fraiche et du sucre roux, ainsi qu'un thé glacé.

- Il me semblait aussi ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'alcaloïdes se promenant dans la terre et remontant par les racines. Surtout de la part de carottes sauvages... sourit le majordome.

- Les fraises que tu lui achèteras au marché seront bien assez bonnes pour elle. Elle s'en goinfre sans déguster. La saveur des fraises sauvages est trop subtile pour le palais d'une enfant, rétorqua Cain.

Riff se garda bien d'exprimer ses pensées sur qui s'était montré le plus "enfant" dans cette affaire...


	6. chaussette

**Personnages/couple: **Cain/Riff

**Rating : **PG

100 mots

écrit en février 2010 sur un défi de ma petite soeur qui m'avait proposé d'écrire sur le thème _"chaussette"_(n'est ce pas romantique...)

Oo.

S'agenouiller avec dévotion, humble, la nuque courbée devant son regard arrogant. Glisser la main entre l'étoffe sombre de son pantalon et sa peau pâle, délicate. Une caresse tendre du bout du doigt sur le mollet, un baiser sur la malléole interne. Mes lèvres glisses le long de son pied, suivant la courbe de sa plante.

- Dépêches toi...

Avant de m'exécuter, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre un instant son hallux dans ma bouche, le presser doucement entre mes dents, le caresser brièvement de ma langue, avant de le relâcher, et de cacher vite ce pied magnifique dans une chaussette blanche.


	7. si je voulais te tuer

**Personnages/couple: **Cain et Oscar

**Rating : **PG

100 mots

_Ecrit en août 2010, à la suite d'un premier drabble écrit par_** Flojiro**_ dans laquelle Cain menaçait Oscar et qui finissait par "Cain ? Range cette épée, je plaisantais !" - je n'ai fait que poursuivre en partant de cette réplique..._

ooo

- Cain ? Range cette épée, je plaisantais !

- Moi aussi je plaisantais voyons, le rassura le jeune comte en rentrant la lame d'acier trempé dans sa cane.

Oscar souffla. Il y avait presque cru un instant.

- Soyons raisonnable, repris Cain avec un sourire mauvais, si j'avais vraiment eu envie de te tuer j'aurais évidement utilisé le poison - peut-être en en versant dans ton brandy, ou encore en te piquant avec une aiguille enduite de curare - c'est tout de même plus propre. Ou peut-être aurais-je demandé à Riff de t'étrangler. Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait pris un certain plaisir...


	8. Une putain amoureuse

**Personnages/couple: **Cléhadore/Sheila

**Rating : **PG

**SPOIL : **volume 6 de God Child

_Ecrit en __août 2010__, lors d'un __**arbre à drabble**__, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'Il s'était trouvé terriblement égoïste'_

Pour **SheepNimrauko**

100 mots

ooo

Il s'était trouvé terriblement égoïste avec elle.

Il avait pris tout l'amour qu'elle lui offrait sans rien donner de plus en retour que quelques billets. Il avait cru que la tendresse se payait, qu'une pute n'est forcément que vénale...

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle était partie qu'il comprenait son erreur.

Maintenant qu'elle était morte et qu'il cherchait en vain à retrouver ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir dans les bras d'autres femmes, il saisissait enfin à quel point elle était précieuse. Différente.

Amoureuse.

Trop tard, il réalisait à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas lui dire "_Je t'aime_".


	9. vilain petit démon

**Personnages : **Cain, Augusta

**Timeline : **enfance de Cain

100 mots

_Ecrit en août 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche " __Il peut s'estimer heureux qu'au moins elle semble encore le voir__ "_

ooo

Il peut s'estimer heureux qu'au moins elle semble encore le voir, lui dit-on dans le couloir de l'asile.

Elle le voit et, même si elle ne semble pas se rappeler qu'il est son neveu, elle reconnait son visage. Elle se rappelle même son nom.

Cain.

C'est un privilège que lui accorde sa tante folle : rares sont ceux qu'elle reconnaît encore, les autres êtres humains sont autant d'inconnus pour elle. Elle les remarque à peine.

Le jeune garçon préfèrerait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, pourtant, plutôt qu'elle lui caresse ainsi la tête avec un sourire fou en l'appelant vilain petit démon.


End file.
